


A Christmas Letter

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair received a card from someone he had met years ago.This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt Card(s).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - card(s) prompt





	A Christmas Letter

Hearing Jim enter the loft, Blair glanced up from the book his was reading. Jim was carrying a stack of mail and after hanging up his coat he put the mail down on the counter and started sorting it.

“Bill for you Sandburg,” he called out before placing one envelope on the counter. “Here’s a bank statement for me,” he continued starting a second pile. “Junk mail,” he announced starting a third pile. “Your Anthropology Today,” he pushed the magazine to the side.

“Oh, cool. I put an article in the magazine and was hoping it would get here before Christmas,” Blair got up and walked over to the counter lifting the magazine and glancing over it.

“Here’s a Christmas card from a lady,” Jim handed over the card adding, “I can smell the perfume.” Finishing the stack, he turned as Blair frowned, looking over the card.

“Problem?” he asked and Blair shrugged. 

“No. I’m just surprised to hear from this person. The last time I spoke to her I was twelve.”

“Who is she?” Jim asked giving Blair his full attention.

“Her name was Barbara Smithers aka MoonRay. We were in a commune together when we were kids. Naomi and I spent one summer at a commune and I met MoonRay there.” Blair looked again at the envelope and then shrugging opened it. Inside, he found a Christmas card showing a deer near a Christmas tree and a letter. Unfolding it, he read the contents and then handed the letter to Jim.

“Dear Blair,” Jim read aloud. “I ran into your mom not too long ago and she gave me your address. I wanted to thank you for the important if short role you played in my life. That summer we were together you gave me information about shamanism and when I was older I began doing real research on the subject. As a result, I went to live on a reservation and met my husband, Dan. Oddly enough, you were right when you said you thought my spirit animal was a deer. At least, I think you were right. The elders of my husband’s tribe gave me the name White Deer (I guess because of my very blonde hair) and told me that the deer is my spirit totem. 

“When I saw your mother I remembered what you had said and wanted to reach out to you to let you know you were right. I always knew you were really smart but never realized you had other gifts – ones that couldn’t be measured. Anyway, thank you and take care.”

White Deer 

Putting down the letter Jim turned to Blair. “That’s some letter. Are you going to answer her?”

Blair nodded. “I’ll write to her that I studied anthropology but I won’t tell her I’m the Shaman of the Great City helping the Sentinel of the Great City. That’s information for us and only us.”

Jim gave Blair a smile in response and went back to dealing with the mail.


End file.
